Delivery boy
by Your Little Kitten
Summary: Why did Raye Shinra call on Cloud, Vincent, Cid, Reno, and Rude to drive her around on random? She is cousin to Rufus Shinra and they don't seem to get along all that well. The answer to your question shall be revealed within the chapter of this Fanfic Re
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**RING!**

_Is that my phone?_

**RING!**

_I guess so …who is calling?_

**RING!**

_President Shinra!_

"Hello, Strife Delivery…"

"Ah Cloud, good evening! Sorry if I woke you up, but I need you're…assistance."

"I thought I already told you…I'm a delivery boy now. I'm not a SOLDIER."

"Yes Cloud you did and a delivery boy is what I need!"

------------

After being woken by a phone call from President Rufus Shinra late into the night the receiver, Cloud Strife, had found it hard to go back to sleep. He had been quite perplexed by the phone call that he was shaken awake by the wishes.

Now Cloud was quickly dressing into his day clothes and on his way over to where Rufus told him to meet him. Luckily Tifa had not awakened and he could sneak out without those questioning glances he got from her.

Out on a delivery

Don't know when I'll be back,

Cloud

All Cloud left was a note pinned to his pillow and off he rode to the address he wrote down

-------------------

Hours later the blonde ex-SOLDIER stood in front of the lot Rufus had told him to be. He didn't see a house there like he expected though, but a helicopter and 4 people. Three of them Cloud recognized as Rufus, Reno, and Rude, but the fourth person he didn't know.

It was a young female who looked only 15 years old. She was a head shorter then Cloud but seemed to make up for her height with confidence. Her light brown hair cascaded down into her face in ripples covering half her face in either air or shadows.

Changing his attention from the girl to the blonde man standing next to her, Cloud frowned. All Rufus had told him was he needed something delivered and where he was to pick it up. Why did they need so many people here to pass over whatever package needed delivering?

"Ok, so I'm here! What do you need me for?" Cloud shot that question at the President of Shinra Co as soon as he was a yard away. Now he waited for the explanation for this all. Why would Rufus call him so urgently at 1 in the morning just for him to rush down here for a package? It seemed fishy and he wanted to get at the bottoms of it all.

"I need you to deliver a pretty little package for me." After those cryptic words from Rufus, Cloud heard a little squeak come from the girl standing next to him. It seemed like those words had annoyed her greatly.

"May I ask you where this treasured package is that you woke me up in the middle of the night for? And also while your at it why don't you tell me why you don't have it delivered by some one else!" Cloud was starting to get cranky with Rufus and hoped he would just answer his questions quickly and in a manner that wasn't as cryptic as everything else he said this evening. Perhaps it was just that Cloud was tired, maybe that was why he wasn't getting it, but either way he was getting annoyed.

"I want you to because you are the only person I trust to get her to this destination." Rufus handed Cloud an envelope that seemed thick with papers. He didn't take the offered envelope quite yet though.

"Her?" Had the President spoken incorrectly, or had he been toying with him the whole time?

"Yes, her", with his empty hand the young President nudged the girl at his side a couple inches forwards.

"Meet Raye Shinra, your beloved package."

"Shinra?", Once again there was another twist to confuse him.

"Yes, exactly what you are thinking. This is my cousin Raye."

"Why can't you take her? What, is baby sitting her too hard?" Cloud couldn't believe Rufus wanted him to drag some kid around to god knows where. But instead of giving, up Rufus chuckled.

"Ya know, I would take you myself, but I have more pressing issues to attend to!" He paused to take a breath, and didn't even leave time for Cloud to respond.

"Now the location is in this envelope, along with a check for 1,000,000 gil. You will get your payment upon delivery."

Cloud couldn't help but feel awestricken, 1,000,000 gil? Just for driving some kid around? This sounded too good to be true. With skepticism in his eyes Cloud looked over towards the two Turks who seemed to be Rufus's constant body guards now. They nodded with grins showing that it was true about the money.

"What's the catch?" Cloud was still unsure.

"'Catch'? I assure you, there is no 'catch'"

"Then why is the pay so high?"

"Ah yes I forgot…You will be splitting it 5 ways."

"I knew it! So who are the guys I'll have to split it with?"

"Why do you care?" Rufus seemed like he was now trying to seem cool

"I wanna know who the 4 goons are I'll be splitting the money with so I know who'll be coming with us!" Cloud wasn't about to share one million gil with 4 people who do ditty squat!

"Oh, only people you know. There names are in this envelope and they should all be here shortly. But as for me, I can't wait around forever for your answer. Will you take the job, or won't you? 200,000 gil for you to take home to your 'family'…"

"So I have a choice do I? What else can I say…I'll take it!" With that Cloud took the envelope from President Shinra then shook his hand.

"Well now that this matter is affirmed, I must be off." Rufus then turned on his heels and walked away to the helicopter. Cloud hadn't even heard it start up minutes ago, but apparently it had because as soon as Rufus disappeared into it the thing was off.

Suddenly Cloud Strife realized the two Turks, Reno and Rude, were still there. Cringing with a realization Cloud hastily opened the envelope and pulled out the card with the names of people on it.

Sure enough the two were the first two names on it. But there were 2 names he hadn't expected…

Vincent Valentine

Cid Highwind

Why would they be asked to join?

-----------------------------------------------------

**Well hello all! This is my first Final Fantasy Fanfiction and I think it's an ok piece. Constructive Criticisms is welcome, but please don't say it sucked because I already feel bad enough about my writing skills as it is…um you know I'm just kidding right Well please Read and Review all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know everyone

**_For those of you who were wondering when this took place, it is somewhere after Advent Children. I know that in the first Chapter it seemed like Cloud was slightly out of character (how he spoke to Rufus in particular) and that is merely because most of his attitude was based on the Movie. It seemed in my opinion that Cloud had changed slightly in the movie. Just to let ya'll know…that ok? _**

_**-------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 2

She listened to the **_whap whap whap_** noise of the helicopter leaving, and all Raye felt was joy. Her cousin was finally gone and the young Shinra knew he was just as glad to be rid of her. Raye hadn't even looked back at Rufus; her eyes were sharp on Mr. Strife.

There was a look of shock on his face and it satisfied her. Young Raye had chosen the 5 men personally to escort her because of several reasons. One of those reasons was they already knew each other and no introductions were necessary.

Suddenly she heard a noise that wasn't familiar to her ears. Of course she recognized what made the noise, but that particular aircraft she was not familiar with. It could have been anyone's, but no doubt was it Mr. Highwind's mode of transportation. He was after all the pilot of the group.

Although Raye was unfamiliar with the airship it was obvious that Mr. Strife knew who it was who drove SHERA the aircraft. A small grin replaced the shock, and the ex-SOLDIER looked around for his companion. Neither of them could see the aircraft and Raye frowned slightly. Where was it?

Then as if on cue a large airship landed on the helicopter pad. It had appeared out of nowhere and she came to the conclusion that a cloaking mechanism was some where on it. No matter that fact Raye was glad that Mr. Highwind was present. The blonde spearman stepped down from the steps and all that was needed now was…wait…never mind. A man stepped out of the shadows and it was apparent by the red cape and golden arm that this man was Vincent Valentine.

"Now that you have all arrived, get your booties over here!" Even though her words and voice were childish Raye tried to keep from giggling. All of these beautiful men around her and they would all do her biddings! This was heaven!

Within seconds the 5 had formed a sort of Pentagon around Raye and she looked them over one by one. Why must they all be so much older then her? A mournful sigh escaped the 15-year-old's lips as she thought about the age differences.

"Reno, Rude, Mr. Strife, Mr. Valentine, and Mr. Highwind, I assume you already know generally what you will be doing?" Raye couldn't help but call the three Avalanche members Mr. It showed her high respect for them. As for the two Turks, she had grown accustomed to seeing them and dropped the surname. But it seemed that two people were displeased with her surname placing.

"No mister for Rude and Me!" Reno blurted out acting like he'd received a blow to his self esteem. The other person was not Rude, but Cid Highwind who was displeased.

"Yo, don't you ever call me Mister again!"

Raye couldn't help but giggle at the pilot's words. She had been about to recompose herself, but suddenly Reno interrupted her thought process.

"Actually…I think it quite suits you **Mr. Highwind**"

It looked as if Cid was going to fight the red headed Turk, but Raye doubled over laughing and fell onto the ground. They all stopped and looked at her. She couldn't hold back the laughter especially after Cid's expression. Then as suddenly as the giggle fit had come Raye stood up and tried to become less childish.

"I suppose then, in that case, I shall call you by your first names, all of you." After seeing no objections the teenage girl smiled and said, "Good! Then it's settled!"

All the men then quieted down and looked at each other as if waiting to see what was going to happen next. That was Raye's clue to jump in and fill them all in completely.

"Now I know Rufus has told you what he thought was necessary for you all to get here, and I suppose he left it to me to tell you all the truth." Raye then paused for slight dramatic effect, but when she didn't get a reaction she continued with slightly less maturity in her behavior.

"Guys, we are not going right to my mum's house, but we have to make a couple stops on the way. I promise it won't take long…" Raye wondered who was the most upset with her right now. To the 3 people who didn't take orders from her cousin it would probably be some kind of joke.

"So this is some kind of baby sitting thing or something!" Cid roared, his voice and breath almost knocked Raye over.

"I am no BABT!"

"You could'a fooled me, kid!"

With those last words from Cid, Raye's face filled up with rage. "Do you want the money or not?" Those words finally relaxed Cid.

"How much money are we talking here?"

"200,000 Gil…Didn't my idiot Cousin tell you?"

"Rufus Shinra's your Cousin? HAHA" Cid thought the options over for a couple seconds then grinned, "Alright then, I'm in! Now show me the money!"

Raye frowned at the blonde pilot, "Cash upon Delivery…"

"What! OH, NO YOU DIDN'T! What the #?" Raye giggled when he almost fell over and had to grip onto Vincent's shoulder. The pilot didn't stay up for long though because Vincent twisted his upper body out from under Cid's hand and Cid then fell to the ground.

Then not wanting to miss an opportunity Reno stepped on Cid's back and let out a burst of laughter. Little did he know though that Raye snuck up behind him and before he could turn around she hit him on the back of the head with the flat of a knife she had just pulled out of her boot.

"Behave now boys…" It amused her to call them 'boys' because they were much older then she. Soon enough the two had gone back to their places and were all looking at the 15 year old once again.

"So will you all come or not?" But before you all decide listen to this…it won't take up too much time and will be fun! Plus if you don't go the others will share your rewards and any other things I wish to buy for them." It seemed that they were all unsure still.

"You will have until noon to make a decision. Go talk it over with whomever you wish to, just remember it is you 5 alone who are aloud to go." And with that Raye walked over to a box and sat down to wait out the remaining 6 hours.  
--------------------------------

"Well, it's noon now and no one is here…" Raye couldn't believe the words she'd just said. Knowing her, if someone had said such words the teenager would surely have protested. But alas she herself had muttered such words. Nothing was here except for Cid's airship.

Wait, hadn't he left in the airship? When did it get there? Had it been when she was sleeping? It must have been! That means that at least Mr. Highwind was going.

Just then out of nowhere a head popped out of a suddenly open window. What surprised her most was not the fact that it happened so suddenly, but whose head it was that popped out.

"Reno?"

"Right, there you are Raye! C'mon girl, we're ready to go!" The read headed Turk then vanished back into the ship.

With a gleeful bounce Raye ran into the plane and raced to the cockpit area. Her eyes cast across the room pausing on each person. Reno was still standing over by the window with a sheepish grin plastered across his face. Next to the door she had just entered through was Rude, silent as ever. Cid was standing at the wheel with an impatient look on his face. Down a level and staring out the large windows was Cloud, and in a corner was Vincent.

A tear crept into Raye's eye as she saw that every one had returned. Luckily her hair was down in front of that particular eye because she surely didn't want to show how moved she was at the moment.

"A'ight now, are we gonna get moving now?" The restless pilot said after lighting up a cigarette.

Raye nodded and threw her hands up in the air. She could feel the soft cotton of her black shirt raise and show her belly button. Usually she would be embarrassed to show so much skin, but as of now she was too thrilled to be concerned with such things.

"OK, let's go!"  
**_----------------------------_**

_**Well, there is Chapter 2, I hope you guys liked it . Just to let ya'll know that Raye is kinda like me, and I have a tendency to make my OC characters like me I hope you like her! Constructive Criticism is always welcome! **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

**As previously stated in my past chapters. I own none of the characters places…etc. in this fanfic except for Raye…They all belong to…whoever created them. **

**Chapter 3**

The only thing that could be heard over the engine, the heart, of shera was the deafening crack of thunder. The large airship swayed with the wind, and the pounding rain seemed to never let up.

"I'm gonna have to land 'er" Cid yelled from the wheel. Everyone nodded in agreement and Raye stared out the window into the black abyss of the sky. Their only way of vision was the random flicker of light that came before the thunder.

"There!" Raye pointed towards a lone house in the tall grass below. They would be able to land and take shelter in the small house. Normally these rough and tough guys would tough out the storm in the Sherra and not have a worry in the world, but Raye couldn't help but desire a house to sleep in. Sure, there were beds and other things needed to sleep in, but the Shera was starting to leak and wasn't the best in bad weather.

After several minutes of fighting against the wind, Cid was able to land the Shera in the little patch of shorter grass that seemed to be trimmed down by some sort of animals. Chocobos no doubt.

"Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" Reno yelled that and instantly took off into the rain. Soon after the dashing red head was Raye, who dragged Cloud by his shirt, grumbling and cursing all the way. Cid started running, but couldn't quite keep up with the energetic teen and her Turk body guard, so slowed down a bit. As for Rude and Vincent, well they just glanced at eachother for a couple seconds. Silently Vincent made a gesture for Rude to go first and the male in the shades accepted the offer, stepping out into the downpour. Why Rude was wearing his sunglasses still in the downpour was a mystery to them all.

"I won!" The drenched girl yelled once she got to the house's front door. Panting, and looking around at the others, Raye's spirit couldn't be killed by a little bit of rain.

"Only 'cause you slammed my face into the bud…" Reno was completely covered from head to toe with mud, his once glistening red hair a brown mess, and his once glimmering green eyes an angry green. Raye couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. It was a pitty really, he'd looked so cute with his face down in the mud, butt up pointing at the sky.

As Cloud caught up, soon followed by Cid, Rude and Vincent, Raye realized that they were out standing in the rain and remembered where they had rushed to. Spinning around, the teen knocked on the door of the house they had decided to take shelter in, hoping that the owner of the house was generous enough to open their doors to the likes of them.

Luckily, lights popped on and soon muttering could be heard on the other side of the doors. Although the words were very few and far between, Raye somehow managed to pick up the words 'teenagers' and 'rotten chocobo eggs'. Raye tapped her knuckles against the door again, this time more assertive and surprisingly enough there were immediate results.

"Yeah, what do you want?" An old man said as he swung the door open to the soaked and muddy travelers. Without hesitation, the man's face scrunched up and he asked, "Your not trying to sell me some kind of face creams are you? 'Cause it doesn't seem to be workin all that well" The old man then nodded towards Reno to explain what he meant when the lot of them gave him a look like he was crazy. It took the red headed Turk a moment to realize what he was talking about, but instantly Reno lunged at the man as if he was going to strike him for such insults. Luckily, Raye intervened and Reno went flying backwards, landing in the mud once again.

"Aaaah, so THAT'S what was all over his face! I thought it looked familiar….Home grown Chocobo fertilizer!" The old man then chuckled a wheezing old sort of chuckle, with a humorous twinkle in his eye as he watched the red headed Turk jump up as quickly as possible. Whether the old man was telling the truth, or just getting a kick out of being old, the gang wasn't sure. Nor did they have much time to ponder the subject.

The old man then turned to all those who weren't covered head to toe in his 'home grown fertilizer' and asked "Well, what do ya'll want?"

"To come in out of the rain" Cloud said from behind Raye, an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. It should have been quite obvious to the man what they wanted since they were all soaked and the rain didn't seem to be letting up. The man then jumped slightly with realization of their need and stepped to the side. Raye was the first one through, like a tiger she pounced through the door yelling "LADIES FIRST!"

"You're not a lady…you're just a little kid." Those words made Raye stop in her steps and turn around to see who had said such insulting words.

"What did you say, Reno?"

"Eh…nothing. It wasn't ME. It was…Cloud!" The red head pointed at the blonde spikey haired guy who had managed to step in out of the rain.

"Cloud?" Raye's glaring eyes turned toward her grumpy chocobo headed delivery boy.

"Don't look at me…" Was Cloud's simple and short response. With a growl, Raye was about to attack and quickly Cid jumped in taking the blame. She KNEW it wasn't him, but she also knew that they were out in the rain still while she was inside already. With a sigh, she dropped it and allowed the others to come in by entering the house herself

Raye rubbed a bright pink towel through her long brown hair, trying to get it as dry as possible. She and the others had made it safely into the house and were now drying off so as not to ruin the generous old man's house with their rain drenched-ness. Reno was having the worst time trying to clean off because of the mud that had been lodged into his hair and clothes. Luckily it washed off his skin easily enough, which made them to believe it was, in fact, merely mud. However, his clothes seemed to not clean so easily and so Reno brought the problem to the old man.

"I think I might have some clothes that might fit you, actually…some that would fit all of you." Looking around, the old man sized everyone up with his eyes. "I have some of my son's old clothes that might fit you guys. So, if you'll follow me this way we can get you all changed out of those wet clothes and into something…warmer"

For a couple seconds while the men wobbled to a curtain that was obviously the door to someone's bed room, everyone seemed to look at one another warily. Reno was the first to disappear into the room. Next was, Raye, then Rude, Cloud, Cid and then Vincent. After everyone was crammed into the tiny room, the old man opened up a box of clothes that were long ago abandoned.

"Will they fit all of us?" Raye was very doubtful. "And don't you have any….girl's clothes?"

Why would we need girl clothes?" When she heard the man say that, Raye glared and bit down on her cheek so that she wouldn't yell at the man. Her short temper sure was something to be wary of. "Because I'm a girl…and girls have to wear girl clothes…" She was practically yelling through her teeth at him, trying to hold back, yet her anger getting to her.

"I was just kidding, kid. Settle down."

"You better have been…"

"I was! So…Anyways" The old man's attention went from the seething girl to her companions. "I'm sure they won't fit as well as your clothes you're all wearing already…but it will do until morning" The old guy handed a shirt and a pair of loose fitting pants to everyone.

"And sorry miss…I don't have any _girl_ clothes"

Raye held a mirror and tried to look at how the clothes looked on her. She had changed in the bathroom and since there were no full lengthed mirrors in there, she had to use the one that was about two feet long.

The wool like fabric was rough against her skin, and Raye was already rubbing at the place the collar dug into. Of course the clothes were ten times too but, though. In fact, she was practically swimming in the shirt, and she had given up on trying to make the pants fit. Her waist was just too tiny to tie, so now Raye walked out of the bathroom in nothing but her oversized shirt and still slightly wet undergarments. As soon as she exited the bathroom, Raye could hear Reno and Cid at it again.

"What in the world are you boys fighting about now?" Raye said, walking into the room. Instantly the room went silent and all eyes were on her. "Well?" Raye taped her feet impatiently against the floor and finally Cloud stepped forward. "They were fighting about who got the bed."

Cid then popped in, "The old man told us that there weren't any sleeping bags. That means only one person gets the son's bed, then there are the couches…and the rest have to sleep on the floor." As Cid laid out the issue, Raye looked around the room and confirmed that the space was pretty limited in furniture. So, they were fighting about who was getting the bed, more than likely. Rubbing her temples, Raye thought about the dilemma for a second. Finally she looked at her 5 lovely men and spoke up.

"I know an easy way for us to settle this…I'll choose who gets what!" As Raye spoke these words, a roar of protest started to come out of Reno's mouth and was instantly quieted by Rude's foot in his shin. "Thank you Rude…" She then turned and looked at everyone. "So…who wants what?" Then, before everyone burst in with their requests, she put up her pointer finger and said "One at a time, please. Starting with…Cloud." She watched as he thought about it for a second then merely said "I'll take the couch…"

Raye didn't respond to his request, but merely cast her green eyes towards Rude and said "Mister Rude?" Just as those words were spoken, Raye wondered if she should ever add mister at the beginning of anyone's name again. Rude answered with a light red tint to his cheeks and said "Doesn't matter to me". It always shocked the 15 year old girl when Rude blushed. It was almost like he was too shy to be brought into the conversation. It was so odd that Reno's antics hadn't rubbed off onto his dark skinned partner.

"And you, Vincent?" This whole time, the man had been looking in another direction, as if lost in though. Then, as he realized that everyone was looking at him, Vincent shrugged one shoulder and said, "Wherever you want me…"

Those words made Raye's heart skip a beat. Although it seemed that Vincent was cold, she could see some warmth in him, and that melted his barrier to her. Rayne then turned to Cid and Reno. With one eye brow cocked up, she thought things over.

"Okay, I've made up my mind.." Raye paused for a couple seconds to instill dramatic effects, then proceeded. "Cid, you get the floor." With those words, Reno pumped his fist into the air in triumph. With a smile, Raye shook her finger at him and his face instantly was wiped of it's triumphant smile. "And so do you Reno." Then Reno's hand fell to his sides and his jaw dropped open.

"But! Yo, Raye, what's the big idea? Aren't I your best bud?" He then paused and quickly said. "OH I know…she's just savin the bed all for herself!" Reno nudged Cid all brotherly-like, yet Cid didn't seem affected by his 'warmth'. In fact, because Reno hadn't won, he wasn't upset at all.

"No, Reno…It isn't ME who gets the bed, but Vincent…." Everyone turned towards the (surprisingly) still red caped man and Reno's face looked rather frustrated.

"What? Claw boy?" Those words had just barely escaped the red head's lips when in a flash, both Vincent and Raye rushed towards the Turk. Vincent wrapped his golden fingers around the red head's neck, and Raye slapped Reno for such words. The only thing that stopped Reno from fighting back was Rude's body. The dark skinned man who was STILL wearing his sunglasses had stepped in the way, throwing up an arm to stop the fight.

"Touchy touchy…" Reno said while rubbing his now free neck. Raye glared at Reno then sighed and turned away, trying to ignore him. The only way she knew how to deal with him was to ignore him. If he didn't get his way, which was trying to ignore everyone, he'd normally simmer down. Or just fight harder. Luckily, that wouldn't happen with Rude on her side.

"So, Rude, Cloud and I get the couches…" With a yawn she looked around for the old man. When she heard snoring in the other room, Raye started chewing on her lip in contemplation. She wanted to find blankets for everyone, but didn't want to bother the owner of the house.

"Do you guys need blankets? The only ones I know of are on the bed…"

"Hey…Vinnie can share, can't ya buddy?" Reno instantly jumped at the chance to steal at least the blankets. "Besides, he has that big ol cape of his all dry and warm already. He'll be FINE!"

Vincent nodded, as if finally agreeing with Reno. Raye didn't like the idea of leaving Vincent blanket-less. But as long as he agreed willingly then she couldn't FORCE him to keep them. Plus with everyone still a little wet, any warmth they could get would help out immensely.

After dispensing blankets, the crew went to their assigned sleeping places and all fell asleep relatively quickly, needing the sleep more than they thought they did.

**Wow. So…I hadn't even thought about this for YEARS it seems and I figured I am re-playing the game and wanted to get back into writing some of my old abandoned fan fics. I am getting into all kinds of new things and I feel that my writing has improved slightly. I'm not that silly little girl that once wrote all my old Fanfics so as they progress I will try to weed out the sillyness and make them more…realistic. Whatever that means. **

**Read and Review! Please and thank you! Haha I hope that I still at least have SOME people interested in reading this even though it AGES old. **


End file.
